Mémoires de Billy
by Hanneman
Summary: C'est toujours intéressant de lire le journal intime de quelqu'un... surtout quand ce quelqu'un s'appelle Billy Coen.
1. Page 1

Mémoires de Billy

20 Juillet 1997

Je m'appelle Billy Coen et j'ai vingt-cinq ans. Je fais partie du Corps des Marines, en tant que sous-lieutenant. Dans cinq jours, je pars pour l'Afrique pour intervenir dans une guerre civile. Le chef a toujours voulu fourrer son nez partout.  
Notre cible est le repère d'un groupe de guérilleros.  
Un stupide conflit local, hein ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais cette mission, je la sens pas.

21 Juillet 1997

Plus que quatre jours…  
J'ai interrogé le chef sur ses motivations mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre. Il devient de plus en plus hargneux, ces temps-ci. Bah, je suppose qu'il est nerveux, voilà tout.

22 Juillet 1997

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un peu de piano avec Steve qui m'écoutait derrière. Il n'a pas arrêté de plaisanter en disant qu'« une tête de tueur, ça joue pas au piano ». Contrairement à moi, il est parfaitement serein pour le 25. C'est peut-être moi qui me fait des idées, après tout. J'ai déjà eu affaire à des missions plus dangereuses.  
En attendant, je continue à jouer du piano. Ça me détend. Même si j'ai soi-disant une tête de tueur.

24 Juillet 1997

23 heures. Dans une heure, c'est le 25 Juillet. Je commence à préparer mes armes. Mon fidèle pistolet de l'armée. Un sniper. Puis un couteau de survie, au cas où.  
J'ai prévu les munitions Parabellum. Par contre, pas moyen de retrouver mes balles de fusil. Où sont-elles passées ? J'espère que Steve pourra me dépanner, sur ce coup-là.

J'ai découvert que c'était le boss qui s'était emparé de mes munitions, en me donnant comme excuse que « je n'en aurai pas besoin, compétent comme je l'étais ». Trop aimable.


	2. Page 2

25 Juillet 1997

On est partis. Dans quelques heures, on sera en Afrique. Finalement, je ne stresse plus tant que ça. Les autres sont mêmes plutôt enthousiastes. Comment ils font ? Ça me dépasse.  
Le chef est de plus en plus bizarre. L'autre jour, un pauvre stagiaire a renversé un tas de copies par terre sans le faire exprès et il l'a engueulé tellement fort que le nouveau est devenu aussi pâle qu'un linge. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Désormais, lui, d'habitude si strict et au taquet, ne nous prête aucune attention. Il ne fait que consulter sa montre et regarder à la fenêtre, l'air extrêmement énervé. Je me demande ce qui se passe, ici…

Mon Dieu… c'est un véritable cauchemar. On a atterri tranquillement, en pleine forêt tropicale, et les difficultés se présentent déjà. Il fait une chaleur étouffante ! En plus, on est quand même obligés de porter nos uniformes militaires, avec notre lourde artillerie sur le dos. C'est pas possible, on crève de chaud…

Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est perdus dans cette pauvre jungle ? J'ai plus de forces… je sens que la mission va être un échec… pourquoi devrais-je avoir raison ?

Déjà 14 heures... Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait être dans une pire situation que précédemment. Je me trompais.  
La chaleur a anéanti la moitié de l'équipe. On est foutus. Steve me pose la main sur l'épaule et m'encourage. Super type.

J'en peux plus… je trébuche sur une liane, et je n'arrive pas à m'en dépêtrer. Je me croyais plus endurant que ça.  
Steve rigole, sort son couteau et me délivre. Puis il s'écroule, le sourire aux lèvres se transformant en une grimace, suffoquant sous le poids de son fusil et sous l'épaisse couche de ses vêtements. Je tente de le réanimer, en vain. Il ne bouge plus.  
Les pertes humaines au cours des missions sont inévitables et imprévisibles. Mais quand un de vos plus chers amis meurt, ce sentiment de détresse devient insoutenable. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou…

On n'est plus que quatre. Ce 25 Juillet n'en finit pas.  
Je ne veux pas mourir…

C'est le pire jour de mon existence. On a découvert que la mission avait été montée sur de fausses informations. Le repère des guérilleros n'est en fait qu'un pauvre village d'innocents. Le chef est devenu complètement barré. Pour venger ses hommes qui ont perdu la vie dans la forêt, il a fait rassembler tous les villageois sur la place de leur village et a ordonné de faire feu. Il était hors de question que je fasse une chose pareille. Ces personnes étaient innocentes et n'avaient rien à voir avec nos disparus. Steve n'aurait jamais accepté une chose pareille.  
Pourtant, les deux autres ont fait feu sans broncher. Ils étaient sûrement trop terrorisés pour tenir tête au commandant, et surtout trop contrôlés par la folie.  
J'ai foncé sur lui et l'ait supplié d'arrêter. C'est là que j'ai sûrement commis ma plus grosse erreur, une erreur qui a bouleversé tout le déroulement de ma vie. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.  
Il m'a frappé avec la crosse de son fusil en m'ordonnant de la fermer. Après, je crois avoir perdu connaissance. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte.


	3. Page 3

26 Juillet 1997

Et voilà, c'est fini. Finalement, avoir survécu dans la jungle ne m'aura servi à rien.  
Puisque je vais mourir.  
Quand je me suis réveillé, le commandant et les deux autres soldats étaient partis. J'étais seul, au milieu des cadavres. Ce qui était des villageois insouciants était maintenant devenu une montagne de chair et de sang, déjà en prise avec des rapaces et autres charognards, se battant entre eux pour satisfaire leur effroyable appétit. J'étais tellement sous le choc devant cette scène que je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'observait. Quand je me suis approché de l'un des corps, j'ai entendu une bonne vingtaine de revolvers se mettre en joue et une voix rauque me déclara que j'étais en état d'arrestation.  
J'ai jamais eu de chance. Je leur ai clamé mon innocence et j'ai essayé de m'expliquer mais rien à faire. Ils m'ont menotté et m'ont emmené dans leur hélico. Apparemment, ils avaient eu vent de cette prétendue guerre civile et avaient rappliqué en vitesse.  
Bordel… foutu chef. Tout est de sa faute. Tout. C'est à cause de lui qu'un village entier a été détruit. A cause de lui qu'une vingtaine d'innocents ont été tués. A cause de lui que je vais mourir…  
Dans l'hélicoptère, les soldats ne font pas attention à moi, parfois juste un regard haineux dans ma direction, mais sinon rien d'autre. Sympa.  
Un homme d'âge mûr et à l'air intelligent m'a dit que je vais être transféré dans la base de Regarthon, en attendant mon procès à la base de Dunell. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.  
- Commandant, nous survolons l'océan Atlantique.  
Seulement ? Ça fait presque un jour qu'on est dans ce putain d'hélicoptère et on ne survole que l'Atlantique ? Peut-être que j'ai perdu la notion du temps… je n'en sais rien. Je me sens tellement mal… qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?  
En évitant de me torturer plus longtemps avec cette pensée, j'ai fixé intensément la personne qui venait d'informer son commandant.  
C'était un jeune soldat militaire. En fait, il était totalement mon opposé. Il avait une gueule d'ange, j'avais celle d'un tueur en série. Il était blond, j'étais brun, virant vers le noir. Il était chétif, j'étais bien bâti. Il avait bonne mine, j'avais le teint grisâtre. A cet instant précis, j'aurais voulu lui ressembler. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Car Billy Coen n'existera bientôt plus.

Assis sur le pauvre siège et trouvant le temps long, j'ai osé demander l'heure à un de mes « gardes ». Il m'a répondu que j'étais fou d'oser lui adresser la parole, moi, un assassin ! D'une manière tellement brusque que j'en ai sursauté. C'en était trop pour moi, et je me suis mis à déballer d'une traite toute l'histoire, toute la journée du 25 Juillet. Sans rien oublier. Ni la mort de Steve, ni la chaleur accablante et les conditions terribles. Ni la découverte du village, ni l'horreur qui nous a traversés quand on a appris qu'on avait été envoyé en Afrique pour rien. Ni le coup de crosse du commandant qui m'a été fatal.  
Tous les regards s'étaient dirigés vers moi. Le soldat à qui je me suis adressé m'a regardé d'un air perplexe, et a déclaré amèrement qu'il ne me croyait pas une seconde. J'ai osé espérer qu'il me mentait.  
Finalement, j'ai dû renoncer à savoir l'heure. J'avais juste hâte d'arriver. Cette attente devenait un supplice, mon cœur qui battait plus vite à chaque seconde qui passait. Quitte à mourir, alors pourquoi ces soldats ne m'ont pas tiré une balle dans la tête ? J'aurais préféré. Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes.  
Et ces menottes font si mal… les plaies sont déjà en train de se former… mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
Saleté d'injustice… je ne veux pas mourir…


	4. Page 4

Finalement, essayer de dormir m'a paru être la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Je n'avais rien d'autre pour m'occuper de toute façon. Puis j'oublierais momentanément la douleur et l'angoisse qui me rongeaient. Quand j'ai fermé les yeux, l'un des gardes m'a fait la remarque que j'étais très mignon comme ça, on aurait dit un ange en train de somnoler, et s'est esclaffé bruyamment à son observation apparemment très drôle.  
J'ai ouvert les yeux, sans pouvoir me contrôler et étant parfaitement conscient de ma folie, et en une fraction de seconde, je me suis levé et lui ai asséné un violent coup de tête en plein ventre et de genou dans son visage. Du sang a commencé à s'échapper de son nez de son nez, et il a rechargé prestement son revolver, fulminant. Les autres gardes s'y sont mêlés et m'ont maîtrisé fermement, et j'ai d'ailleurs reçu une claque sur la joue qui n'a pas réussi à éteindre ma fureur, sinon de l'augmenter beaucoup plus. J'ai été incapable de la contenir, et je me suis adressé à ma « victime » qui avait collé son flingue sur mon front, menaçant.  
- Fils de pute ! Allez, presse-la, ta foutue détente, pour voir ! Tue-moi ! Cette fois, t'as une bonne raison, alors te gêne pas ! Sale…  
Deuxième claque, beaucoup plus puissante, cette fois-ci. Mes jambes se sont écroulées et je suis tombé à terre, sonné.  
- Il faudrait l'attacher, cet imbécile ! Il va finir par causer des ravages ! s'exclama le soldat qui m'avait frappé deux fois. Tu vas bien, Peter ?  
- Ouais… je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de lui éclater la cervelle, à ce…  
Et dire que je ne demandais que ça !  
- Calme-toi. De toute façon, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. Il va comparaître en cour martiale et jugé coupable, tu verras. Après un meurtre massif, une agression envers un militaire… il s'en sortira jamais.  
Sympa. Au moins, je sais qu'on va bientôt arriver. Vivement ce foutu procès.  
C'est maintenant que je réalise que j'ai des pensées contradictoires. Je veux mourir ou vivre ? Il y a quelques heures, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour vivre. Mais maintenant… je crois que je dois me résigner.  
Je me suis relevé du mieux que je pouvais, et me suis rassis sur le banc, partagé entre la perplexité et la colère, qui s'était légèrement apaisé.

Bon… on est arrivés. Voici la fameuse base de Dunell. C'est ici que je vais être jugé, même si je connais pertinemment l'issue de la sentence. En attendant, les gardes m'ont jeté en prison, provisoirement. Elle est si froide, petite, sale et morne. Quoi que, quelle prison n'a jamais été morne ? Je délire encore.  
J'ai encore frotté mes poignets meurtris et ai regardé autour de moi.  
Deux lits, enfin, deux planches de bois servants de lits, l'un au dessous de l'autre. Des matelas défoncés et des draps miteux les recouvre et l'odeur qui s'en dégage me donne envie de vomir. Je n'ai même pas osé m'y asseoir, quand une voix en hauteur m'a interpellé.


	5. Page 5

- T'inquiète, l'ami. Si tu retires le torchon et le matelas, tu pourras t'allonger. Le bois est plus propre que tu le penses.  
J'ai levé la tête et j'ai aperçu un homme assez impressionnant par son physique, lui-même allongé sur sa planche de bois au dessus de moi. Il ne s'était apparemment pas rasé depuis des jours, ses cheveux bruns, enfin, plutôt sa crinière mi-longue brune, était totalement en bataille, hirsute et abondante. Il avait l'air extrêmement grand. Ses yeux noirs, étincelants mais cernés. Sa peau bien mate tranchait radicalement avec la mienne, plutôt blafarde, surtout en ce moment. Il portait un vieux jean déchiré, et un très vieux t-shirt qui devait être blanc autrefois, aujourd'hui grisâtre. Mais malgré tout cela, il avait une sorte de beauté passée, fanée. Sûrement les effets de la prison.  
- On se connaît ? lui ai-je demandé, d'un ton un peu plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
Je n'étais pas d'humeur, et je crois qu'il l'avait compris.  
- Alalah… t'excites pas, l'ami. Pour une fois que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui partager ma cellule, si en plus je m'entends pas avec, super l'ambiance !  
J'ai dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Si je devais rester plusieurs jours dans cette prison, autant rendre ce séjour le plus agréable possible. En tout cas, vu l'accent qu'il avait, il avait l'air espagnol, ou latino, peut-être. Il en avait la carrure, en tout cas.  
- C'est quoi ton nom ? me demanda-t-il avec un accent prononcé.  
- Billy Coen. Et toi ?  
- Juan Oliveira. Pas mal, non ?  
Je n'ai pas répondu à sa remarque. Mais vu le nom, j'avais vu juste.  
- La vache, t'as l'air d'être de bonne humeur, ai-je observé, surpris par son air insouciant.  
- Ouais, nan, pas vraiment. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Toi aussi tu vas être condamné ?  
- J'ai pas encore eu droit au tribunal. Mais c'est pas possible que je sois jugé non coupable, de toute façon, ai-je dis en me rappelant la phrase du soldat, dans l'hélico. Donc ouais, je vais être condamné.  
- Ah ouais. Moi j'ai déjà été jugé, mais je m'en suis pas sorti. Dommage. Mais tant pis, hein. J'attends l'heure de mon exécution.  
C'était incroyable, à quel point il paraissait calme. Sûrement le genre de type qui a tellement avalé de drogues et d'alcool en tout genre qu'il n'en est jamais redescendu.  
- T'as fait quoi pour te retrouver ici ? lui ai-je demandé.  
- Ben, rien de spécial… J'ai juste joué avec un revolver qui traînait par là. Bon, j'ai accidentellement tué quelqu'un avec. C'est con de mourir comme ça, pas vrai ? Enfin, j'm'en fous. De toute façon, ma vie n'a aucun intérêt et j'ai presque pas de famille. Personne ne pleurera sur mon sort, donc je vois pas de problèmes.  
- T'es taré…  
J'étais à moitié choqué par ses propos. Il n'avait plus aucune lueur de vie dans sa tête. C'est comme s'il était déjà mort. Et pourtant, quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir une détermination de vivre si forte…  
Je me suis senti tout d'un coup pris d'envie de dormir. J'ai écarté le torchon et le matelas et me suis affalé sur le lit.  
Juan m'a gratifié d'un commentaire railleur, qui, je le sentais, étaient innés chez lui :  
- Quoi, tu dors déjà ? Une vraie fillette !  
- Oh, ta gueule !  
Je me suis vivement retourné, sur les nerfs. Dormir serait le seul moyen d'oublier un peu le cauchemar que ma vie était devenue en quelques heures à peine. Sauf si je rêve de ce cauchemar dans mon sommeil, bien sûr.


	6. Page 6

27 Juillet 1997

Quand je me suis réveillé, Juan dormait à poings fermés, en ronflant bruyamment. Je l'aurais comparé à un ours.  
Je me suis étiré longuement, et ai contemplé devant moi la pièce froide. Ça n'avait pas été un mauvais rêve. On était bien le 27 Juillet et non le 20. J'étais bel et bien en prison et non dans mon appartement. Steve était mort pour de bon.  
Mes larmes se sont mis à couler silencieusement sur mes joues et se sont écrasées le bois. Putain, un homme, ça ne pleure pas… une fillette, si, mais pas un homme… j'en suis rouge de honte…  
Je me suis levé et me suis rincé énergiquement le visage avec la rare eau qui coulait faiblement du vieux robinet de la pièce. Puis je me suis dirigé vers l'unique trou qui faisait office de fenêtre, solidement protégée par les barreaux de fer.  
Encore de la forêt. Que du vert aux alentours. Je commence à en avoir marre, des forêts !  
Sur un arbre proche, deux moineaux ont gazouillé sereinement et s'envolèrent dans le ciel. Comme j'aurais voulu les accompagner…

Quelle heure il est ? Juan n'en sait rien non plus. Mais un garde est passé, un journal à la main, et l'a chiffonné, pour s'apprêter à le jeter. Juan l'a interpellé et lui a demandé s'il pouvait avoir le papier. Le garde le lui a tendu à travers les barreaux après un instant d'hésitation, puis est parti continuer sa ronde.  
Le latino la déplié consciencieusement et s'est mis à le parcourir des yeux. Soudain, ses yeux se sont agrandis.  
- Hé, Billy… tu connais les S.T.A.R.S. ?  
Je ne m'attendais pas à la question et me retournai vers lui.  
- Cette branche du R.P.D. de Raccoon City ? Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler… pourquoi ?  
- Ils en parlent dans le journal. Regarde.  
Je l'ai pris et ai commencé à lire.

**LES S.T.A.R.S. RECRUTENT !**

**Les S.T.A.R.S., ou Special Tactics And Rescue Services, ont été fondés en 1996. C'est un groupe de policiers d'élite très compétents, accomplissant les missions les plus difficiles.  
A l'heure actuelle, les S.T.A.R.S. sont douze, et cherchent une nouvelle recrue, de préférence ayant de grandes connaissances dans le domaine de la médecine. Vous pourrez poser votre candidature au Raccoon Police Department de Raccoon City, où tout vous sera indiqué. N'oubliez pas votre CV ! Pour toute question, veuillez vous adresser à Brian Irons, chef du R.P.D.**

**Maire de Raccoon City,  
Michael Warren**

L'article était accompagné d'une photo qui réunissait tous les S.T.A.R.S., leur fusil à la main. On aurait dit une photo de classe. Ils souriaient tous, devant un hélicoptère où leur sigle était marqué.  
Il y avait onze hommes, et une seule femme parmi eux. Je me suis demandé si la prochaine recrue serait une femme.  
- Ils ont de bonnes têtes, pas vrai ? m'a fait remarquer Juan. J'aimerais bien être avec eux, sur la photo.  
J'allais répondre que je me sentais pas flic dans l'âme, quand un colonel qu'on n'avait pas entendu a ouvert la grille et m'a interpellé.  
- C'est l'heure, Coen. Venez avec moi.  
Mon cœur a recommencé à battre à tout rompre comme hier. Juan a levé le pouce en me souriant et en me soufflant « Courage ! ». Il ressemblait un peu à Steve.


	7. Page 7

- William Coen, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de vingt-trois personnes avec préméditation. Je laisse la parole au procureur.  
Et voilà, le fameux moment que j'ai tant attendu et redouté était arrivé. Tous les regards étaient concentrés sur moi.  
Je crois qu'à ce moment là… j'avais peur.  
- Billy Coen, avez-vous vraiment tué ces vingt-trois personnes ?  
- Non.  
Je veux vivre. Je ne veux pas que la lueur de vie de mes yeux s'éteigne.  
Le procureur a paru légèrement désarçonné. Mais à chacune de ses questions, je disais la vérité. Mentir ne m'aurait apporté que plus d'ennuis.  
Mais je n'avais rien pour prouver mon innocence.  
- Vous êtes un ex-Sous-lieutenant du Corps des Marines, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous affirmez que votre mission a été fondée sur de fausses affirmations ?  
- En effet.  
Le procureur a sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et s'est tapoté le visage avec. Il avait l'air profondément agacé.  
- Comment pouvez-vous affirmez cela ?  
- Eh bien…  
Mon manque de répartie a fini de convaincre l'assemblée que je mentais et que j'étais bel et bien un meurtrier.  
- Nous avons vu ce village d'innocents et on a tout de suite su que ça n'avait jamais été un repaire de guérilleros, ai-je dit en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ma voix.  
- Mais c'est pas parce qu'ils étaient innocents que ça t'a empêché de les tuer, connard !  
J'ai sursauté vivement et me suis retourné. Sur les gradins les plus hauts venait de se lever un homme d'âge mûr, rouge et furieux. La façon dont il m'a attaqué m'a tellement surpris que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'éprouver de la fureur à son égard. Juste de la peur, en fait. Et je n'ai rien trouvé à dire.  
Un murmure que j'ai identifié approbateur a fait le tour de la salle.  
- Oui, sale assassin ! N'essaye pas de nous rouler, les psychopathes comme toi, ils doivent tous être exterminés ! T'as aucune preuve, aucun argument pour te défendre, et tu crois vraiment t'en sortir ? Je te jure que si j'étais le juge, je t'aurais déjà expédié à la potence sans demander l'avis de perso…  
Le juge a frappé de son maillet le bureau, afin de le faire taire, en mettant fin à cet espèce d'avant-goût de tout ce que je vais subir désormais.  
- Merci, Clint… vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre la parole ainsi en plein jugement.  
Jugement… quel mot horrible !  
L'avocat m'a regardé furtivement puis a baissé les yeux. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Ca voulait dire « je ne peux plus rien pour vous. »

Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre d'heures qui sont passées depuis que j'ai été dans cette salle. La sueur a perlé de plus en plus sur mon front, jusqu'au moment où le juge a pris la parole et a prononcé les fameux mots qui, d'une fraction de seconde, peuvent faire basculer la vie d'un homme, comme la mienne.  
- Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, avez-vous votre verdict ?  
La réponse a été immédiate, sans une hésitation.  
- Oui, nous l'avons, votre Honneur. Nous déclarons l'accusé coupable. Pour un crime atroce et sans nom.  
- En vertu de la décision du jury, et en la puissance qui m'est conférée en tant que juge, William Coen, je vous proclame coupable. Vous êtes condamné à mort par chaise électrique. L'audience est terminée, déclara-t-il en frappant sa table avec le maillet de la justice.


	8. Page 8

Aucune personne ne se leva pour exprimer son indignation face à cette sentence. D'habitude, dans un procès, il y a au moins toujours une personne pour être en faveur de l'accusé. Ici, non.  
Un rire effroyable s'était fait entendre. C'était le type qui m'avait déjà hurlé dessus tout à l'heure.  
- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Il y a au moins une justice dans ce monde ! Gamin, tu m'expliqueras la sensation que ça fait après t'être assis sur la chaise ! Et tu réfléchiras à tes actes en enfer !  
Et il s'est remis à rire bruyamment. Je crois que même les gens autour étaient choqués. Ca a déclenché une haine en moi, une haine que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie durant toute ma vie.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, sale type, tu n'auras pas besoin de moi pour connaître la chaise électrique. Tu y passeras tout seul, sans l'aide de personne. Comme un grand. Et puis d'ailleurs je pense que tu brûleras en enfer bien avant moi.  
Je me suis efforcé de contrôler le timbre de ma voix, et j'ai fait face au mec, toujours sur son perchoir. Il n'a rien trouvé à répondre, sinon un regard assassin. Un vrai assassin.

Mais tout ça ne rattrape pas le plus important. J'ai été condamné à mort…  
J'aurais tellement voulu hurler que j'étais innocent ! C'est donc ainsi que je vais finir ? Comment aurais-je pu me douter, il y a quelques jours à peine, que je serais dans une telle situation maintenant ? Que j'étais si proche de la mort…

Les gardes m'ont raccompagnés dans ma cellule. Sur le chemin, je leur ai demandé quand j'allais être exécuté.  
- Au plus tôt, dans un mois, au plus tard, dans un an…  
Un an… c'est si court, et si long à la fois…

Juan était prélassé sur mon lit, l'air passablement inquiet. Mais il a bondi quand j'ai pénétré dans la pièce.  
- Alors ?  
- Chaise électrique.  
Bouche bée, il s'est renfrogné tout d'un coup. Moi, je suis allé à la fenêtre et ai regardé dehors pendant un bon moment.

- T'inquiète, de toute façon la justice c'est de la merde. De la grosse merde en boîte. En plus ici c'est des connards. Le jury et le juge sont intouchables, et garantissent que tu perdes. Je connais quasi personne qui s'en soit sorti dans cette prison.  
On était dans le réfectoire de la prison. La bouffe est infecte, bien sûr. Aujourd'hui c'était une espèce de mélasse jaunâtre, impossible à avaler.  
Devant mon silence, Juan me fit une proposition assez étonnante : me faire tatouer !  
- Ouais, j'ai été tatoueur, dans mon temps… t'en veux un ?  
- T'as encore le matos sur toi ? Comment c'est possible ?  
- Pardi ! Je le cache sous le lit. Ils ne fouillent presque jamais, une chance. Bon, alors, la réponse ?  
J'ai trouvé cette idée pas vraiment indispensable, mais j'ai fini par accepter. J'avais rien à perdre.  
- Je te le ferai dans la cellule. T'as pas peur d'avoir mal ?  
- Non. Mais t'es sûr que tu pourras me faire un tatouage dans ces conditions ? T'as pas un manque de matériel, d'hygiène… ? lui ai-je demandé.  
A vrai dire je n'avais aucune idée de la façon de faire un tatouage.  
- T'inquiète, ça fait des années que je suis un tatoueur pro, j'ai l'expérience.  
Plus tard, on est retournés à la cellule.  
- Ok ! Tu veux quoi ? Un animal ? Un symbole ? Du tribal ?  
Tribal. C'est un des mots que j'apprécie. Un des mots que j'aime entendre à cause de leur sonorité.  
Finalement, j'ai voulu qu'il me tatoue le bras droit. Il a été étonné quand je lui ai dit que je voulais deux mots, et encore plus quand il a su ce que c'était.  
- More Love.  
- More Love ? Pourquoi ? Ça colle pas bien avec ton image, si tu veux mon avis !  
Je lui ai répliqué que je ne lui avais pas demandé son avis, d'un ton à la fois sarcastique et fraternel. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, il a commencé l'opération.  
Un vrai tatouage. Ça va, ça ne faisait pas si mal que ça.  
Pourquoi j'ai choisi ces deux mots ? C'est vrai que ça ne collait pas avec moi. Et l'amour ne m'intéresse pas.  
Quoi que, j'aurais bien voulu avoir une petite sœur. Une fille qui m'écouterait, et que j'écouterais au besoin. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais plutôt de l'affection, je suppose.  
Je suis fils unique et je me sentais solitaire, malgré la bande de copains du primaire.  
Serait-ce à cause de cette raison que j'ai choisi « More Love » ?

Je continuais de regarder Juan à l'œuvre. Un vrai pro. J'étais assez impressionné par le résultat, surtout dans des conditions de travail aussi modestes.  
- Alors ? Qu'en penses le client ? m'a t-il demandé, rieur.  
- Pas mal… merci.


	9. Page 9

28 Juillet 1997  


Ce matin, un garde est venu me chercher pour effectuer quelques analyses. En gros, ma taille, mon poids, ma date de naissance. Des infos banales.  
Puis il a rédigé un rapport.

Nom, prénom : Coen, William  
Age : 25  
Date de naissance : 14 avril 1972  
Taille : 1m79  
Poids : 77,6 kg  
Matricule : D-1036

A été jugé coupable par la cour martiale. Sera exécuté le 24 Juillet 1998.

Colonel Mike Brown

Le 24 Juillet 1998… un an à attendre la mort.  
Je ne cherche plus à me défendre. De toute façon, je ne peux plus rien faire. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'un miracle se produise.  
Le Colonel Brown a remarqué mon tatouage mais n'a pas fait de commentaire. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est dit. Pendant que j'y réfléchissais, il a secoué devant moi deux plaques de métal reliées par une petite chaîne.  
- Coen, voici vos matricules. Tâchez de ne pas les perdre, elles sont très importantes.  
Je lui ai pris des mains et les ai attachés autour de mon cou. J'ai décidé de toujours les garder sur moi.

  
29 Juillet 1997  
  
- Hé, Billy, tu fais quoi ? m'a questionné le latino.  
- J'écris dans mon journal intime.  
- Hein, t'as un journal intime ? Hahaha, t'es drôle ! Laisse-moi voir !  
- Pas question ! ai-je tranché net.  
Il s'est tu mais ça se voyait qu'il avait une idée en tête.

Il est deux heures du matin. Je sais que ça se fait pas de lire et carrément d'écrire dans le journal des autres, mais bon. Pendant que tu dors, Billy, moi je


	10. Page 10

vais un peu noircir les pages. De toute façon j'ai que ça à faire. Ca fait des mois que je dors plus correctement ici.  
Eh ben, pour commencer, je peux te dire que ton ex-chef n'est qu'un salaud. Après, je suis peiné pour la perte de ton pote. Et je te jure que pendant le procès, si j'avais eu le mec gueulard en face de moi, je lui aurais fait sa fête. Ici, la justice n'existe pas. Un comble pour un jugement non ? Je parle de vécu.  
Au fait, j'ai pas été très honnête avec toi. Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai menti, mais je voulais te le dire. J'ai pas été foutu en tôle parce que j'ai tué quelqu'un sans le vouloir avec un flingue. C'est un peu dur à l'écrire… mais bon, je sais pas, je me sens un peu honteux, alors je pense pas que j'aurai les tripes de te le dire en face.  
Tu vois, j'avais une femme. Une femme que j'adorais de tout mon cœur. Enfin, on était pas mariés, mais on avait plein de projets ensemble. C'était la femme de ma vie. J'avais jamais ressenti ça jusque là. Et pourtant je peux te dire que j'en ai eu des copines ! Enfin bref.  
Une nuit, après une soirée chez des potes, on rentrait à pied chez nous, c'était pas loin. Sauf que là où on vivait, dans une ville grande mais paumée d'Amérique du Sud, y avait plein de petites ruelles. Je m'en rappelle parfaitement. J'avais dit à ma femme en rigolant « Attention, c'est comme dans les films d'horreur, fais gaffe à ce qui peut surgir ! » . Elle a ri puis s'est arrêtée net. Quand j'ai vu ce qui allait pas, j'ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie. Un mec louche, qui vacillait un peu, est sorti de l'ombre et nous a fait face. A la lueur d'un vieux lampadaire, j'ai vu que sa veste était tachée de sang. Evidemment ce sang ne pouvait pas être le sien, je le savais. Il s'est approché de nous, et toutes ses paroles sont toujours gravées dans ma mémoire.  
- Dis mec, t'as vraiment une belle meuf là… tu veux bien me la prêter ?  
Même faiblement éclairé, j'avais vu très nettement sa sale tronche avide. Putain, tu peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Je te souhaite de ne jamais connaître ça de ta vie. Enfin j'dis ça, mais ton sort est peut-être pas mieux… enfin bon, le mec s'est approché de ma femme qui tremblait de peur et était incapable de bouger. Au moment où il allait la toucher, j'ai fait le truc qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. J'ai sorti un couteau de défense de ma poche et je l'ai planté.  
Il a hurlé de douleur et s'est affalé sur le sol. J'ai gardé le couteau bien serré dans ma main. Après avoir vérifié que ma femme allait bien, on a appelé la police pour leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Une patrouille est arrivée dix minutes après, suivie d'une ambulance. Je flippais un peu, j'avoue. J'avais peur qu'ils me foutent en prison, mais ils ont déclaré que c'était de la légitime défense. En plus le mec était toujours en vie.  
Sauf que le problème, c'est que le type est mort à l'hôpital deux semaines plus tard. Je pense vraiment pas que ce soit la blessure qui l'ait tué. Apparemment il souffrait de problèmes respiratoires, m'avait dit le médecin. Mais la police est venue chez moi et m'a enfilé les menottes. Boum, procès, boum, condamné à


	11. Page 11

mort. Tu vois Billy, j't'avais dit que y a pas de justice. Si je m'étais laissé faire, il aurait violé ma femme et m'aurait tué. C'est juste ça peut-être ?  
Mais tout ça c'est pas le pire. Non, le pire c'est que, quelques temps après que je sois arrivé ici, ma femme m'a appelé. Elle est pas venue me voir, juste téléphoné. Pour me dire que tout était fini entre nous, qu'elle voulait pas d'un prisonnier de mari. Putain, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été furax quand elle m'a dit ça. Les femmes sont tellement ingrates ! Tout ce que tu fais pour elles et hop elles t'envoient balader. Mais je peux pas la haïr. J'l'aime toujours trop. D'un côté, je m'en fous maintenant, de toute façon je vais être exécuté, alors l'amour, bon…  
Mais ne crois pas que je hais les femmes hein ! Je les aime toujours, je suis pas rancunier au point de devenir macho.  
Enfin bref, j'arrête de polluer ton journal avec mes histoires sombres et chiantes. En plus ce journal en est déjà pas mal rempli, d'histoires sombres. J'vais changer de sujet.  
Tu trouves que j'suis beau gosse ? Vraiment ? Ouais, c'est comme ça que les filles craquent. Et l'alcool… je reconnais que j'ai un penchant pour la boisson. D'ailleurs ça me manque, mais bon, pour Noël ils nous autorisent à boire trois ou quatre gouttes d'alcool. Comme cadeau.  
T'aurais voulu avoir une sœur ? C'est mignon, ça. Moi, j'ai un frère. Je peux te dire que c'est pas toujours facile à vivre. Mais c'est la seule famille qui me reste. En fait mes parents ont divorcé, alors ça a développé une grande complicité entre nous deux. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il pense à moi ? A vrai dire, ça fait un bail que je l'ai plus revu. Si ça se trouve il est même pas au courant que je suis en tôle. Je sais même pas quel âge il a, dix-neuf, vingt ans peut-être. J'ai oublié. Lui aussi il est soldat. Ouais, soldat, si jeune, ça t'épate, hein ? Il a toujours été doué, actif et sympa. Même si bien sûr, on avait quelque fois des querelles familiales comme partout, ça n'empêche que mon frangin je l'adore. J'espère qu'il a pas trop changé. J'aimerais bien te le présenter un jour. S'il m'a pas oublié bien sûr.

Il te reste donc un an à vivre. Je sais qu'avec moi, ça doit pas être super agréable tous les jours. J'espère que je te gêne pas trop quand je dors. Enfin, je ferai des efforts. Courage, mon vieux.  
Désolé pour avoir lu et écrit ton journal. Mais j'ai pas pu résister. En plus c'est pas comme si j'avais écrit trois lignes quoi… Quand tu t'es endormi, je me suis dit à chaque seconde qui passait que c'était mal, que je ne devais pas. J'espère que tu m'excuseras.

Juan Oliveira


End file.
